To form a three dimensional integrated circuit (3DIC), features are formed on both sides of a semiconductor wafer. In order to form features on a reverse side of the semiconductor wafer, the semiconductor wafer is bonded to a carrier wafer. The carrier wafer permits handling of the semiconductor wafer without damaging the features formed on a front side of the semiconductor wafer. After forming the features on the reverse side, the carrier wafer is debonded from the semiconductor wafer. The debonding process leaves residual bonding material adhered to the front surface of the semiconductor wafer. The wafer is cleaned to remove the residual bonding material before the semiconductor wafer is diced and/or packaged.
The semiconductor wafer has a thickness ranging about 10 μm to about 350 μm. Thin semiconductor wafers require even support across the entire surface of the semiconductor wafer to avoid breaking or warping during transportation between the debonding and cleaning processes. A film frame is positioned to support the semiconductor wafer; however, the use of film frames increases production costs and still results in a significant number of broken or warped semiconductor wafers. The cleaning process for thin semiconductor wafers is performed manually to prevent the chemicals used during cleaning from penetrating between the film frame and the semiconductor wafer and damaging the features formed on the surface of the semiconductor wafer.